Bleach The GIGAI Confusion
by Leon Of The Thunder
Summary: When a new Arrancar come up after the defeat of Aizen,what will Ichigo do?What will happen with Ichigo,Matsumoto,Rukia and the others? IchiMatsu,Ichigo X Matsumoto...Don't know if the rating is right, so if it's wrong please tell me
1. The confusion is just starting

**Bleach: The**** Gigai Confusion (TGC)**

**A body ****swap (body switch) story!**

**Sorry for my bad English, I'm Brazilian ehehe**

**Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo X Matsumoto Rangiku (IchiRan or IchiMatsu)**

**Disclaimer: I definitely surely clearly don't own bleach, if I said I did, I would be Kubo but I do with Axel and any other characters I put in.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Leon: Hey guys, are you all ok??? Well, I figure you are because you're reading this. This is my first fic so let's start (please review and criticize all you want but not destructive please, only constructive so I can be better and then bring better fics to you!)

SO, let's...

Ichigo: Hell you're noisy can't we start this trouble? The earlier you start, the earlier the confusion ends.

Leon: Maaan, I was going to...

Rukia: Just start, brat!

Leon: OK, ok, only because I really want to! Starting!

_____________________________________________________________

It was a Sunny Day, a Day where everything seemed faded to go right. SEEMED.

Ichigo was there, vacation at school, after all that fucking shit with Hueco Mundo and Arrancar wars and etc, just...sleeping of course, duh!

Rukia woke as a kind of cellphone rang. She saw that a Hollow was coming, and all other shinigami taking care of karakura (high spiritual level Field, don't forget) were occupied, so they had to do it. It was strong, Rukia's Power wouldn't do it, neither Ichigo's knowledge, and so they both had to go together.

As Rukia woke Ichigo up, the Orange haired shinigami saw that she was already with shinigami's clothes, not in gigai as always. The substitute shinigami thought '_well, must really need some haste'_. And so he left too.

As they arrived, there was a solo evoluted Arrancar. When they saw it they couldn't believe it. Just imagine you see an Arrancar espada Vasto Lorde just when you defeated Aizen and saved soul society. Well, scary, isn't it?

Ichigo, as always, charged without talking. The Arrancar just put his head at the side…and simply throwed zangetsu (as well as Ichigo) to a building.

"The name is Axel, if you asked"

Rukia thought it was a strange one; he didn't eat souls, and didn't hurt Ichigo (so much). It sure was strange.

At that exact moment, Matsumoto arrived, her gigai lying down on the corner of a block at 1 KM of distance. But the substitute didn't know that, neither the ice shinigami woman did.

Ichigo and Rukia side to side were fighting the Arrancar, but they couldn't do much. When Ichigo realized that continuing that way wouldn't do much, he pointed zangetsu to the enemy and shouted

"BANKAI, Tensa Zangetsu"

The Orange haired Shinigami fighted bravely,but landing no hits at all

The Arrancar Axel just yawned at the could see them in slow-motion.

Ichigo was starting to be nervous

"GETSUGA TENSHOU"

Axel saw a cut between in gold stared angryly at Ichigo

"You cut my gold jacket,do you know how much is it difficult to get one?"

While Ichigo was just surprised

'How the hell did he managed to not be cut by my tensho'

Axel Just stared,he was in fury,but calmed down

When calm...

The last thing Ichigo remembered after this was the Arrancar whispering:

"Shine, Ezperanza"

After that he woke up, in his bed.

"Whoa, what the hell happened, I feel strange"

End of chap 1

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the short(VERY SHORT) chapter, but I need to see if you like before anything. R&R please


	2. New characters and surprises

**Bleach: The****Gigai Confusion (TGC)!**

**Sorry for my bad English, I'm Brazilian ehehe**

**Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo X Matsumoto Rangiku (IchiRan or IchiMatsu)**

**Disclaimer:****If I sure owned Bleach, do you think I would be writing fics? But I do own Axel and Ryuu**

**(Writing this while hearing bleach ost and op's)**

**and Strawberry-kun because of Ichigo'name(ichigo=Strawberry)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Leon: Hey guys, nice you all liked, and well, Axel is based on a very nice friend of mine(Name's Murillo) He is always supporting me (but the words are different of the meaning haha)

Ichigo: JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME? SAY NOW WRITER!

Leon: Shaddap Strawberry, just wait and see, it's good.

Rukia: Well why I am not paired with Ichigo? That's an insult!

Leon: Kubo likes that pairing, me not like it (I don't like it), like the way I don't like flat chests and etc. Well let's just start this…

_____________________________________________________________________

Ichigo pointed and shouted

"BANKAI, Tensa Zangetsu"

The last thing Ichigo remembered after this was the Arrancar whispering:

"Shine, Ezperanza"

After that Strawberry-kun woke up, in his bed. He didn't feel hurt. He didn't feel beaten, or ashamed. Only a different feeling. A feeling nobody could grasp. A strange feeling, yes, that's the word.

"Whoa, what the hell happened, I feel strange"

Ichigo tried his best to get up the bed but he felt heavy and tired…His arms didn't move well, and he had some soft hair at his back and face…Soft? And what was that weight on his chest? Wait, chest? Hair? Whaaaaat?

Strange, he who always felt so light, feeling heavy and then that hair, He didn't have long hair, only that time fighting Ulquiorra to protect Orihime, as she explained to him, though at that time his hair was more like spiky…But when he was starting to think about the fact, he heard a voice:

"Whoa, I feel light, even if I'm tired. Well today must be a really great day, mustn't it?"

The orange haired Shinigami knew that voice, yes, he knew that voice perfectly. He had known that kind of loud, strong voice for a pretty long time…Sure he knew, it was HIS voice.

A few THINKING seconds after…

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY AM I HEARING MY VOICE?????"

Then his voice again said, with a little tone of surprise, but at the same time appreciation

"And why am I talking with Ichigo-kun's voice, and mine was the one that asked?"

Strawberry-kun saw his body running to the bathroom, with an expression that was at the same time surprised, happy, and mysterious.

"Heeeeeeey, I'm in Ichigo-kun's body! Seems like I will have lots of fun, huh?"

His body seemed happy, with a kind of expression he'd never make. Yes truly surely definitely would never make.

"You won't have fun with my body, no matter who you are, or why you are in my body! Absolutely not!"

The substitute shinigami boy remembered hearing that voice he was shouting with. But he couldn't pick where or better who were the owner. Anyway he picked kon's pill and put in his body. 15 seconds. 30 seconds. 1 Minute. and his body didn't have a reaction at all, and the pill just left his mouth to be put in bostafu (kon's stuffed animal body) as it shouted:

"Damn you Ichi…ah, it was the chest goddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss…"

As Ichigo just kicked him to yuzu's room, where Kon was usually sent when he needed to suffer or just kicked out.

"Damn, seems like pills don't have a use…Is it a curse???? Damn it's ALL that Arrancar's fault…Hey I haven't seen whose body I'm in yet"

Saying that, Ichigo went to the bathroom, the fear dominating him… Ah, Strawberry-kun's naiveness, he was so scared with the possibility of being her… He have thought he was doomed, actually he thought he couldn't manage to survive…

'Maybe Rukia, she was near when the Arrancar used that Ressurecion… (please,so I don't need to see big chests every bath I take)'

At that exact moment, the room's window broke... Lucky Ichigo his family went to a trip to the mountains to see rare flowers

Then both the body switched saw a golden point entering the room by the broken window, followed by a boy asking all kinds of questions...Like:

"What are You? What are you doing here? Why do you eat souls?"

Even Ichigo noticed the Super high spiritual amount of the boy...

'Whoa, he remember me of…well me'

His body asked:

"Hey boy, what's your name?"

Said his body making an expression that he/she was having so much fun

"My name is Ryuu, and before you ask I am 16 years old"

Answered the boy.

"Well Ryuu, WHY YOU AND THAT ARRANCAR BASTARD JUST BROKE MY WINDOW?"

Shouted Ichigo, with that feminine voice he was using ,that he couldn't remember who is the owner

"Well, I was just running from this ANNOYING brat"

Said the golden Arrancar named Axel.

Right after the substitute shinigami's body asked innocently

"And why you were asking so much,Ryuu-kun?"

"Because one of this kind of monsters killed my dad, it was a long story that happened this way:

the boy answered with a cheerful smile, as he put his hand on his pocket.

"_**FLASH BACK starting"**_

_I was fishing with dad, it was a happy saturday_

"_Hahahaha daad, see there is a fish! I caught oooone yaaaaay!"_

"_Yes that's it son, and it's a biiiiiig one…I can't wait to fry it"_

_And then I saw it, a gigantic monster with a broken mask and white clothes, sucking his soul._

_Since them I can see and interact with spirits_

_R.I.P dad T_T_

"_**END OF FLASH BACK"**_

"Well it isn't so long, is it? hehehe"

Ichigo rose his hand and asked:

"And why the hell did you documented it in video and put it in your Iphone???????"

Ichigo and Axel staring at him, like ARE YOU CRAZY MAN? or WTF???…

The substitute shinigami was still puzzled because of the body he was...but again when he was going to the bathroom he saw a petite thing smackin his body's forehead with a crimson glove, and more surprisingly, the glove just TRANSPASSED his head to hit the boy Ryuu.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Leon: End of the surprises? Maybe not? Or yes end and I only want to confuse you and create expectations?? Or i only said that to confuse you again? Or I am the confused one?

Ichigo: ARGH, why can't i check in what body am I in?

Rukia: More importantly why the glove transpassed you and why are you that way????

Leon well that's it for today!

_**End of chap 2**_

____________________________________________________________

Well, I think you all already know who is it, don't you? xD R&R pleeease, thank you my first two reviewers and my Friend Thiago,who doesn't speak english but supported me and read by google translator,with me decodifying it

Guys if I did some of the characters personalities wrong, just tell me okay? And ideas, suggestions or anything else just ask. (again sorry for the short story,i think this one is a little bigger xD, i'll try to make this a good story fer ya guys! *determined*)


	3. A hard day

**Bleach: The** **Gigai Confusion (TGC)**

**A body swap (body switch) story!**

**Sorry for my bad English, I'm Brazilian ehehe**

**Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo X Matsumoto Rangiku (IchiRan or IchiMatsu)**

**Disclaimer: Oh man, you know I don't own bleach, or else I would be happy (damn, why didn't I think of that earlier than Kubo!)**

**But I own the Characters that you don't see in anime or at the mangá(Like Axel or Ryuu)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Leon: Mina-san, I'm sorry for the wait...I wasn't with any ideas in my mind xP...Now i believe in the "Writer's Block" hehe...Well, let's get to action...By the way,somebody read this yet? I hope somebody do!I would like to say that I feel soooo good when i see my fanfiction reviewed or stroy alerted/favorited! I didn't forget of my dear fanfic do not worry, "all your base are belong to us"! OOps wrong phrase!Do not worry, I won't discontinue this!I would like to thank a new and dear friend of the site CrunchyRoll!Peace_OUT_, thank you girl!

__________________________________________________________________

The substitute shinigami was still puzzled because of the body he was...but again when he was going to the bathroom he saw a petite thing smackin his body's forehead(not the body he was in, but his original one) with a crimson glove, and more surprisingly, the glove just TRANSPASSED his head to hit the boy Ryuu...

Well...Every single person at that(crowded) room were surprised with the results...

Ryuu's spirit left his body, but without any chain, or hole...What was there was a spirit wearing a black kimono, with a sword pending on his back...

At first nobody said a word...

The first to talk was Axel:  
"Sh-SHI-SHINIGAMI?????"

Followed by Ichigo:

"Did somebody lend power for him?"

"I don't think so, Rangiku-san"-Said Rukia puzzled by how Rangiku-san was acting, As she heard a histeric scream and the noise of someone falling at the floor-"Rangiku-saan!"

When Ichigo woke up, he was in his bed...Ryuu was in his body already, Axel wasn't there anymore...

"Rukia, am I in rangiku-san's body?"

Rukia nodded, as she was told all the story while Ichigo was fainted

"Ichigo, isn't that great? I always wanted to see how is it to be a man!"

"Rangiku-san, don't say that T_T...why do I have to pass trhough this?"

"But thinking about it, i don't know how to act like you...AH! I know what to do! Wait me at the end of this Street corner..."

Ichigo reluctantly went, only because Rukia said that Rangiku know how to solve these things...And well, the fire haired boy trusted in Rukia like a blind trust his guide dog...Or something like that...

"Hey, guys! I talked to Ichigo's family!"

'AWWW NOOO!'-Ichigo thought

"I said i was taking a 7 days school trip, so I won't be at home for 7 days! I am awesome, am i not?"

"B-b-but weren't they on a trip at the mountains?

"They came back when you were fainted, Ichigo...Besides your father said congratulations fot the two beauties and to keep up the pace!"

"True, to think about that...You're a Genius Rangiku-san!!"-said Rukia with a sparkle at the eyes

"You didn't have to tell me that part!"

"Well, one problem solved...now///Rukia got interrupted by a frenetic ringing of her Soul Society phone

"Hey are you ignoring me? hey helloooooo!"-said Kon from Ichigo's window

"Postaff! Come here, I will dress you again!"-Ichigo and the others heard Yuzu saying that

"Ichigo, HOLLOW alert! AND IT'S ANOTHER ARRANCAR!"-Said Rukia when they were far from the house

Ichigo and Rangiku Paralysed

'Such a bad timing!!!!'-Ichigo thought, already angry because he couldn't fight

"Rukia, you will have to go!"

"I can't Ichigo, I'm in a training gigai made by Urahara-san, I can't leave it for 7 days, starting today...Such a bad timing"

"Call Ishida or Chad, FAST"-Ichigo was starting to become impacient.

When he looked at his left, he saw Ryuu coming running, maybe late for something

"Rukia, did Chad or Ishida answer?"

"No, Ichigo! it seems they're out of the city, i can't feel their reiatsu!"

"AAAAH, we HAVE to do something///Ichigo felt an impact when he was talking and the tree people flew away

"Ouch!Rukia, Rangiku-san, are you okay?"

"Yes, you Rangiku-san?"

"I'm fine, that kind of thing wouldn't hurt me"

The arancar was there, at the sky, looking at a clumsy shinigami that was running.

The arrancar said:

"Ha, seems like you have no fighting power right now...that's just pathetic for a city that has 4shinigamis and a quincy...that's sad, super sad...My name is Bruce...Remember it! I'll come back when I see you have a challenge for me...Oh and say to Axel that he is in my target list too, mwahahahahahaa, bye bye, You bunch of weaks!"

Ichigo was already annoyed, using Rangiku's face with an angryness expression.

As Ryuu arrived at the place, he saw the people that he met the other day and stopped to see if anyone was hurt

"Why are you out of your body, boy?"-Rukia asked

"Waaaaaah, i left my bodyyyyy!!!!! how's this happening?WTF?"-Ryuu was just running in circles with panic

"Ryuu-kun, what about we train you and explain for you the situation?"-Rangiku, at Ichigo's body said

"Ah, it's okay...I'll hear your story, and then I will decide to train or not..."

All of that said, the three of them asked to Urahara to train the boy to defeat the Arrancars that might appear.

Later that night, Ichigo and Rangiku went to search for a hotel room somewhere, seeing they couldn't go to any place.

"Hellooo, is anybody here?"-Rangiku said at Ichi's body

"HAAAAAI, what?"

"We need rooms..."

"I'm sorry, we only have one room, a couple i don't think the young couple there would mind!"

Ichigo blushed with Rangiku's face, just thinking of them as a couple. He whispered for his own body( what seemed really strange for the young boy) ""No way, a couple room means a couple bed!""

"Oh, I'm sorry but we will have to refuse, we aren't a couple!"-Said Rangiku, only because Ichigo insisted...She thought the ida was at least interesting, or maybe funny.

"Too bad, please come again some other day!"

As they checked, every single hotel at Karakura was full or had only one couple room...And in the end, they accepted the couple room, even if Ichigo disliked the idea.

"So Rangiku-san, I will sleep at a mattress layed at the floor, and you stay at the bed"

"No way!!!!!!!!!"-Rangiku said-"I won't let my beautiful body sleeping at the ground, YOU,my body, sleep at the bed, and I, with your body, sleep at the mattress!"

"Ok, Ok, i'm just too tired to say something"-Ichigo said, as he fell at the bed...seeing his new aquired boobs bouncing...as a thought crossed his mind-"And how will we shower?"

"Silly, like we normally do, I don't mind seeing your body naked"

"I do! And I feel ashamed seeing your body naked!"

"Ah Ichigo, stop being so annoying, I will wash my body and you wash yours, kay?"-Rangiku-san was pretty controled in this kind of situation.

"Okay, with that solved, G'night!"

Even if Ichigo said that, he couldn't sleep, thinking about being in Matsumoto's body just...just...at the same time plesured him and scared him...As the substitute shinigami was starting to sleep, he felt something jumping at the bed...When he turned his head to see what was that, he saw his body...Half-asleep...and hugging him...he just blushed, turned to the other side and prepared to sleep, when he felt something grabing Rangiku's breasts...just to see his own hands doing the service...He had to admit, that felt wonderful! While thinking about that, he heard his body saying

"Hmm, Nemu-chaaan, your breasts have grown again!"

Ichigo thought at that moment

'Oh My God!This will be such a complicated week!'

_**End of chap 3**_

____________________________________________________________

**Hey guys, how are you all doing? I'm fine! Hope you liked this chap! I won't discontinue this, I would like to say again! Well, next chapter i promise you a little bit of romance between Ichi and Ran! And if you have a friend that likes these kind of things, tell him about this fic!Oh and do I have to say? R&C Review& Comment!**


	4. Sweet, sweet surprise

**Bleach: The** **Gigai Confusion (TGC)**

**A body swap (body switch) story!**

**Sorry for my bad English, I'm Brazilian ehehe**

**Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo X Matsumoto Rangiku (IchiRan or IchiMatsu)**

**Disclaimer: ****I hate generating phrases to put here, but OVER 9000 times I'll say: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!(though I wanted to)**

**But I own the Characters that you don't see in anime or at the mangá(Like Axel or Ryuu or some randon i decide to put in this)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Leon: Mina-san, I'm sorry for the wait...I wasn't with any ideas in my mind AGAIN xP..."Writer's Block" attack again hehe...Well, let's get to the story...I would like to say that I still feel soooo good when I see my fanfiction reviewed or story alerted/favorited! I didn't forget of my dear fanfic do not worry, "all your base are belong to us"! OOps wrong phrase! Do not worry, I won't discontinue this never, never ever never! I would like to thank a dear friend of the site CrunchyRoll! Peace_OUT_, thank you girl( attending here for Wink4Me!) She always inspires me and if you wanna thank someone, thank her!

I also want to ask for you to tell your friends, and if they like it, to tell their friends! And sorry again for being late!

**_____________________________________________________________**

"Hmm, Nemu-chaaan, your breasts have grown again!"

Ichigo thought at that moment

'Oh My God! This will be such a complicated week!'

Ichigo managed to put his body back in the mattress, and they managed to sleep the rest of night. Waking up, Rangiku yawned and sat at the mattress, seeing her body. She WAS impressed looking at her breasts. She knew they were big, but seeing from another body just enlarged them.

"Ah, Rangiku-san, you woke up!"- Said Ichigo from the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there?" - Rangiku asked surprised

"Isn't it obvious? Breakfast of course!"

"I didn't know you could do that"

"Yeah, even if my father's an idiot, he knows how to cook and taught me a few dishes. So, bacon and eggs or milk and toasts?"

"Bacon and eggs please. Thanks Ichigo."

"Just doing my best."

"heeeey Ichigoooo, I had an idea! How about we go shopping?

"What? Like… a date?"- Although Ichigo didn't like to admit, a date scared him like a fight with the most powerful espada Vasto Lorde wouldn't.

"Well, no but if you want- She grinned- We could go on a date."

"Ah whatever. Could you please stop teasing me! Nevermind that, well, I think I could buy you some clothes… I know you love them."

"Awwwww, so cute, that's what I love about you, Ichigo"

Ichigo felt his body jumping in his current (rangiku's) body and hugging it. Yeah, that completely messed situation definitely felt odd!

They had to change clothes, so Ichigo blindfolded himself while Rangiku put some of her clothes in her gigai. Ichigo felt odd again, dressing like a girl and all.

Then it was his turn and he did the same. When they were all done, they had lunch at the hotel, while talking about how a girl like her would behave and teaching Ichigo to pretend being her. Just then they left the Hotel, going to the center of Karakura to buy some earth clothes for Rangiku-san. Yeah, she sure loved them. They decided to pretend to be a couple, to enter the same trying cabin without suspicion(Ichigo didn't want people thinking he was gay). Then the two of them chose some clothes that they thought that would fit better in Rangiku, and so they entered the cabin together, to try clothes on. Using the same method they had used to dress themselves, they tried a lot of clothes, but sometimes, Ichigo felt his new breasts being touched, and holding on to not moan. Though he didn't know if it was on purpose or accidental.

"Hey, Ichigo, I like the pink shirt, this skirt and the black kitty-stamped t-shirt, but I don't know which of them i choose!"

"Just buy all"

Ichigo, for some reason, in that day couldn't say no to rangiku.

Ichigo put on the smile that Rangiku always had and paid the clothes that Rangiku chose. There was a pink t-shirt with some snowboard draws in gray, a white long skirt with some frill, and finally another shirt, a black one, with a cute kitty draw on the front ( Ichigo noticed that Rangiku always fight with her zampakuto, but she really likes her) and they headed to another place. Ichigo surprised himself, thinking that it DID seem like a date and he was having fun. Why was that, if he only did girl things?

They walked hand in hand, Rangiku trying to seem like Ichigo( and even succeeding in that, surprisingly)

Ichigo then caught a glimpse of Keigo and Mizuiro

'NOOOOO! Not these guys! They will keep saying I was in a date before them. Awww, my life sucks!'

But, surprisingly, they were making "thumbs up" for him.

'Well, sometimes even friends surprise us, I guess'

Everything was going perfectly, when a thought just hit Ichigo's head

"Rangiku-san, Shouldn't we try to leave each other's body? I mean, what if the Arrancar come back?"

Just in that moment Ichigo saw a mini black portal opening at the sky and an arrow coming at the speed of a bullet.

'_Dear messed up shinigami,_

_I sent this letter to say to all of you that I won't lay a finger on that town for a week, seven days from yesterday. Train well and get out of this mess._

_Bwahahahahahaah_

_P.S. I heard there are strong shinigami in that área, shinigami that beat Aizen. I'm waiting ansiously to beat them up!_

_Bruce, from Hueco Mundo'_

"Wow, this guy is just like zaraki or it's just me?"

"Nevermind that, Ichigo. We don't need to worry, we can try at the last 4 days to go back, but let's enjoy for now! Pleeeease, I'm having fun!"

"Well, I guess it's fine."

Normally Ichigo would deny it with all his powers, but as he was so strangely having fun, that he accepted it.

'What the hell is happening to me?''

"Hey, Ice cream! Let's go, Ichigo!"

Ichigo was impressed, even sliding a little and making some mistakes talking, Rangiku was acting just like Ichigo, but well, not perfectly, like now.

"Watch out, I don't want people to think I'm gay."

"Hmph, okay, okay, I got it. Can we go and eat some ice cream now?"

"Well, why not"

Ichigo and Rangiku went to the Ice cream shop and sat on a table. Ichigo ate strawberry Ice Cream, while Rangiku ate some choc chips Ice cream.

"Ichigo, can I be sincere? I'm…I'm loving spending time with you…"

When Rangiku said that, Ichigo realized: He wasn't having fun because he WAS in her body; he was having fun because he was with HER.

"Me too, Rangiku-san, I'm having much fun as I ever had."

"Ichigo, can you come with me for a sec?"

Rangiku got up and took Ichigo to a hill.

"Taichou showed me this place, and I think this place is perfect." – Rangiku made the exact face that Ichigo made when embarrassed, blushing a little and looking to the sky.-"It's perfect for saying that I LOVE you, Ichigo. This afternoon proved it."

Ichigo couldn't answer… His unique reaction was to kiss her (his body) in a passionate way. They hugged each other, lied down and slept there, hugged together, until the end of the afternoon.

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mina-san, I want to beg again, please tell your friends about this fanfic, and tell those who liked it to other friends, I want this story to be appreciated!**** And Review and comment it too, it inspires me more and more to write!!!!!!!! Feel free to suggest. If I like it, I'll be sure to put'em in the story and give the respective credits! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Plot evolution

**Bleach: The** **Gigai Confusion (TGC)**

**A body swap (body switch) story!**

**Sorry for my bad English, I'm Brazilian ehehe**

**Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo X Matsumoto Rangiku (IchiRan or IchiMatsu)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own bleach, but I own the imagination to write this.**

**And I own the Characters that you don't see in anime or at the mangá(Like Axel or Ryuu)**

Leon: People, if you want to complain, you may, because this time I REALLY fucked my schedule up. To be frank, I forgot about this, till someone faved my story once again

Goumen .

Ah, just great, now I feel guilty u.u

Ichigo and Rangiku kissed like there was no tomorrow, in a very passionate way, like tomorrow would never ever come.

"But why, why do you love me, Rangiku-san?"-

"I don't know, you are so nice, so shy, so passionate, and so obstinate! I just love that in a guy"- Rangiku

"I thought you liked your captain Toushirou?"

"Nah, I just like to tease him-she giggles while saying so, which is really weird. In your body - But I really fell in love with you" – As she resumes the kissing and gets on top of Ichigo, as his new breasts bounce a little.

The substitute shinigami takes a look around, to see there is no soul around to peak on you two…

"Let's stop here, okay?"

Now, wasn't that strange? The ever teasing and pervert Rangiku stopping, in that situation? And was that a blush? C-c-c-cute!

'But! But! WAIT!' thought Ichigo 'What about Rukia? You can't just go relating with Rangiku-san! No! But… she's so cute, and gentle'

"Heeey, Ichigo, what are you thinking?"

"Ah, it's nothing, Rangiku-san"

"Ah~~hah, but you are blushing! My body's soooo cute when it's blushing" And she suddenly gave Ichigo another kiss, what made the boy falter for a little.

-MEANWHILE-

"Ahhhhhh! Urahara-saaaaan, I can't! it is too difficult! This bankai you talk about"

"Hohoho, it's easy, boy, it's easy"

"It's not! The voice says I'm not ready"

"And that's why I'm trying to get you ready!"

The manager was really radiant, when training shinigamis. Especially when they had a lot of potencial, like Ichigo or this boy!

"O~~ho, I guess I will have to deny your dinner, then. Tessaaaaaaaaai-saaaaan!"

"Hai, Manager."

"Take this boy to the hole of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

"M-manager, the hole of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM?"  
"Yes, yes, I fear it will be necessary"

"Wait, wait, what is the hole of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM?"

"You'll see, boy, you'll see" Answered the manager, with a devilish grin

It was dark. Dark is the best word to describe. A sudden combo of impacts surprised Ryuu. The impacts made a human, with a light blue kimono, and lightning in his head, appear.

"Hello, Master. My name is Neuron. Nice to finally meet you in person"

"You… you are that voice?"

"Correct, master. I am your Zampakutou."  
"What's that?"

"The katana you get, when you are out of your body"

"Ah! But, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I was suddenly forced here."

"o~~ya, now that the greetings have been done, I don't intend to tell you that if you don't achieve bankai, Ryuu-kun, you will cease to exist. And your zampakutou will be free. Which means, not achieving it is more profitable for him. So your chances of getting your bankai are more or less 0,001%. I also won't tell your zampakutou that he'll have to feed on hollows to survive, without his master. And I also don't have the slightest intention of telling you that he'll be consumed by the hollows at a certain point. Well, have fun, you two" And, once again, there was that evilish grin that Urahara liked so much.

-MEANWHILE-

"Walk faster, Ichigo! I still have to buy more clothes!"

"Wait, you already bought a lot! There's not anything more you need!"

"Oooooh, but there is –Rangiku grinned more and more while talking- there are the –at this point, she was whispering to ichigo's ear- Pan-ties."

"NO WAY! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY! OBJECTION!"

"Objection overruled, sweetie" And, to convince him totally, she gave him a deeper kiss than usual.

'Damn, I am already getting used to those kisses. But it's so sweet!"

And, finally, they arrived at the clothes store. Rangiku darted, dragging Ichigo, to the Brassiere & Panties section.

"This will be more fun than I ever expected to have!"

"Could I be of help to the couple?"

"Yes, I would like to buy some underwear to my bo-girlfriend."

"The changing cabines are right over there. Would you want me to help, or can you two choose on your own?"

"We are fine, thank you a lot, miss. And, you're quite cute, huh?" Rangiku says, as the clerk blushes

"Sir, I… I am truly grateful for the praise, but I can't" Said the cute girl, blushing and running back to her post.

"Haha, so cuuute. Real world girls really rock!"

"Please don't mess my reputation any further, Matsumoto-dono"  
"Wow, that was cold"

"So was what you did, Rangiku-san!"

"Okay, I apologize. Just don't be mean to me, darling"

'What was that? Was she…sad? C-c-cute!'

"S-sorry, Rangiku-san. I will be gentler, from now on"

"Okay"

Wow, it was really strange. Seeing his body sad, like that. Scary. Body swaps are scary. A bit exciting, but scary.

"Sooo, Ichigo, it's panties tiiime" Said Rangiku with a perv face.

"whaaaaaa"

Then, Rangiku started taking Ichigo's clothes off. 'Ah, that was pleasurable! Wait, it wasn't! I am a man!'

"Hnnn, young man, are you getting excited in there? I could help you, you know"

Ichigo's body had a pure pervness expression

"Wait, Rangiku-san!"

Ichigo, at that moment, tripped, taking the vice-captain with him. They touched the wall, in a strange position. Matsumoto was very near Ichigo's face. Their bodies pressing together, as Ichigo in Matsumoto's body was clotheless.

Ichigo started feeling something hard pressing against his legs. Was that what he was thinking? Was that really…?

"Rangiku-san! W-w-wait, I'm not…"

A sudden kiss interrupted Ichigo's speech. His head was started to spin. He was excited. He just had to admit it at this point. Rangiku-san's body is quite hot, and being in it was stunningly great.

"Ichigo… My own body is exciting me. This is thrilling! Awesome!"

Then, Matsumoto grabbed her own boobs, which Ichigo had at that moment, and started teasing them.

'This is great! Oh my God, I'm liking it, even though I'm a man! This is weeeeird!'

Then, the boy felt the girl's masculine hand going down to his crotch. Oh, the pleasure. Unimaginable, unthinkable and unbeatable pleasure. Ichigo was moaning, at this point, exciting himself more and more with his own voice. And then, A BUMP came. It was in. his "thing" was in.

"ahn, hyahn, Rangiku…san… that's… great… ahn"

"Ichigo, doing this as a man, it is… incredible! I can't believe I'm doing this"

"Me neither, Rangiku-san! I'm almost…"

"Do iiiiiiiiiiit!"

"Hmmmm, is the couple inside there fine?"

"Yes, we are, thanks for asking!" Answered Matsumoto, who was in a better condition, to an employee at the store

"'Ichigo, that was the best sex of my life!"'

"'Yeah, mine too, Rangiku!"'

"awww, so sweet. I knew it, I really really love you!"

"I... me too, Rangiku. I also love you, a lot"

"I... I can't say anything... I'm... touched..." Said Rangiku, while her eyes(in fact Ichigo's) were tearing up.

Ichigo then, felt a kiss with a sensation he never felt before. A passionate, deep kiss between two individuals who loved each other.

'That, I think it was even better than the sex' Thought the dizzy Ichigo. The boy was TOTALLY in love, now. He couldn't deny it. Rangiku was the perfect woman. And he knew it.

-MEANWHILE-

"Hey, Neuron, What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea, Master."

"I thought you'd abandon me for sure."

"I'm not a traitor Zampakutou. I'm ver fond of you, Master, because I exist with you since you were a babie."

"What?"

"Yes, Master, you are a legendary 'born-shinigami'."

"So, can you come back to a Katana shape?

"Of course, Master"

"Allright –as Ryuu said this, a katana appeared in his hand, and the guy faded away- PIERCE TROUGH THE CLOUDS AND MAKE YOURSELF HEARD, NEURON!"

As the boy said that, lightning fighting gear appeared all over him.

"Okay, now I just need to figure out how to do the next level."

"O~~ya, the boy is THAT kind of shinigami? Very very interesting, indeed. Oooooh, I'm gonna have so much fun, from now on hohoho, I can't wait!"

"Manager, the preparations are ready"

"That's awesome, Tessai-san. Hahaha, I bet that Mayuri would be pretty jealous of my little subject, here"

So,how's this thing gonna be continued? Suggestions are appreciated. And please remember that the hentai/ecchi isn't the MAIN subject. it is just a bonus.

"Incredible! I can't believe I'm doing this." I mean, writing something like this. Well, my readers asked, so… and, seeing as I didn't have any other plan in mind… I decided to please them, just a little. Mainly because they praised me and said my ideas were great. Thanks, guys =) keep on faving, spreading and reviewing ^^


End file.
